oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sontara Hino
Sontara Hino: Also known as Stealth Master Hino. He is a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea one of the . He is known to the public eye for being a lone who travels the by himself due to him always being seen on a small craft by himself sailing the seas, however what the public eye doesn't know is that he is the co-leader of a secret organization known as the Stealth Corp and is one of their most elite Stealth Ops agents. He prefers to travel on his own in seclusion after losing both his younger brothers at the hands of the when he was a child in his home kingdom and was presumed dead along with his brothers when he was actually stranded on a deserted island for several years and has been on the run ever since. He once ate the Binku Binku no Mi that allows him to teleport himself anywhere he wishes in a blink of an eye. Making him a Teleporting Human. Appearance Hino is a rather tall man being 6;3, has short, spiky, dark-colored hair, a relatively broad nose and black eyes. Hino has a unique ability with his eyes that is able to turn from black to scarlet red eyes with an odd black shaped pupil whenever he gets serious. He also has well-defined eyelashes, that are turned upwards at each end. He has a well toned and muscular body with tan skin and a smooth pale face that many women would think of him as a handsome young man. His choice of clothing are dark colored, he wears a high-collared, dark-colored, short-sleeved shirt with dark-colored pants with the bottom of the paints being tucked underneath a pair of bandages on both his ankles and wears dark-colored sandal shoes. Hino completes his wardrobe by wearing a head band tied to his forehead with a forehead protector on the center of it with a specific insignia on it. Though nobody knows what the mark actually is, it is actually the Jolly Roger of the Stealth Corp. He wears what appears to be a small, brown-colored harness strapped to him that runs across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders with a builtin, small sheath on located on the back of his shoulder where he leaves his tantō that he carries with him where ever he goes. Even as a child, Hino's dark colored wardrobe remained the same as he wore the same shirt as he is now but used to be dark blue back then and he wore dark grey shorts with a holster tied to his right leg. The bandges he wore on his ankles extended all the way up to his knees which could be seen easier since he wore shorts. He also wears the headband with the same Jolly Roger on it which means Hino may have had something to do with the organizations creation and instead of wearing the harness over his shoulder he wore a small backpack instead. Hino child.jpg|Hino at age 8 Shisui-Full.png|Hino Full Appearance Seven Warlord 6.1 Hino's Eyes changing colors.gif|Hino's eyes returning from red to black Hino being viewed as a demon.jpg|Hino being compared to a Demon Personality Hino is always quiet and clam, showing noticeable maturity for his age. He has a serene personality and is quite laid-back He is mostly serious and almost never smiles however he can also be very humble and down-to-earth. He has an insightful mind and complete understanding of the world he lives in. Hino has the knowledge on how to deal with every situation and know when to adapt when the need arises. He is a pacifist and thus will only fight when the need arises. Relationship Sontara Brothers Hino holds deep and emotional ties to his late brothers Hinato and Hio who he loved more then anything. Abilities and Powers As a child, Hino seemed to have some level of fighting ability, since he and his two brothers were able to beat up an entire army of royal soldiers with Hino taking out the most and has been able to survive in a country that banishes the poor citizens out of the country for over 8 years without getting caught. Hino was also able to beat up his two brother at once over 100 times without so much as getting a scratch. As the Co-leader of the Stealth Corp, Hino has full command of the organization along with the other leader of the Corp A further testament of his might is the ability to survive the terror of the in both and the by himself without a crew for several years and to live on his own As a member of one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Hino is one of the strongest pirates in the world compared to the and has full authority to do as he pleases without having to worry about the Navy getting in his way. He uses his position to remain in Government and Marine bases and have all access to restricted areas and files leading him to his next missions. He has the complete trust of the as a loyal member of the Warlords and acts as their assassin. He is recognized as a natural prodigy to the pirate world having made a huge reputation all over the Grand Line. He is able to fight on par with many strong pirates in the Grand Line and is recognized by many high ranking officials for his skills and talents. Physical Abilities Hino possesses exceptional strength. Capable of waving his small sword so hard that it creates a slash of wind hurdling towards his opponents despite its incredibly small size. He is able to cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision. He was capable of cut through solid stones that have increase density without the assistance of Armament Haki. Even without his sword, Hino has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to take down an entire army of+ Royal Soldiers bare handed with the assistance of his two brothers, and is now able to lift and toss an entire building. His physical strength is further shown as he was able to block an attack from huge giant warriors such as the from and their equally massive weapons with ease. Hino agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. Even as a child, Hino was exceptionally agile as he fought against full grown adult royal soldiers single handed and and won without so much as a scratch. His most consistent physical display is his speed, and by extension his reaction time. His speed is shown able to match, if not exceed various other fast techniques and enough to physically incapacitate opponents before they realise he's even approached them. Between his increased speed and combat prowess, it becomes very difficult for his opponents to find enough time to perform even a single form of an attack Hino is a master at infiltration and gathering information thanks to his ability. As the co-leader of the Stealth Corp, Hino possesses considerable stealth capabilities without the assistance of his Devil Fruit power. This allows him to enter into enemy territory without being noticed and can infiltrate enemy bases with ease. His skills in stealth capabilities are so great that a proficient user of is not able to sense him hiding no matter how talented they might be. He is even able to mask his scent to prevent excellent trackers from following him by scent. He has powerful antitoxins in his blood stream which he developed after his body was modified during his several years of training with the Stealth Corp., which grant him a high resistance against poison, allowing him to walking around a toxin filled air freely with no assistance to any gas masks or anything else, but it's unknown what other modifications he may have received from the Stealth Corp. as well as the true strength of his antitoxins may be. Swordsmanship Hino is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use a Tantō sword despite its small size in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. most of Hino's offensive abilities lie in his swordsmanship as he is able to use it to block and attack an opponent with quick efficiency. He is even able to use Flying Slash Attack (飛ぶ斬撃 Tobu Zangeki), a sword technique that utilizes the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance and has made it his most efficient form of attack and has invented most, if not all, of his sword techniques relating to this style of sword play. His proficiency is enough that he is able to combine his sword with his Devil Fruit ability to catch his opponents off guard and attack without warning. One Sword Style Due to Hino having to use only one sword, the Tantō, Hino has mastered the and can use it to such a destructive degree. His sword style resorts to the Flying Slash Attack much like his regular sword fighting skills. Attack List *'Burakkudoragon'u~ingusurasshu ('ブラックドラゴンウィングスラッシュ Black Dragon Wing Slash ): Hino swings his Tantō at his target as hard as could. The slash then creates a blast of wind pressure following the swing. The wind pressure slashes the enemy target with intense force capable of pulverizing solid stone walls and can even slash boulders clean through. *'Burakkudoragon'u tsuisutou indo ('ブラックドラゴンツイストウィンド Black Dragon Twisting Wind'):' Hino swings his sword around with great force which then creates a wind pressure twisting around with extreme speed, sucking up everything caught within it upwards and blowing them away. *'O Suu Burakku Doragon ('Soaring Black Dragon ブラック・ドラゴンを吸う'):' *'Burakkudoragon'u todoroki no taihō ('ブラックドラゴン轟きの大砲 Black Dragon Roaring Cannon'):' Is one of Hino's most powerful sword style attack. Devil Fruit Hino is the user of a called the Binku Binku no Mi, which allows him to teleport himself to anywhere he wishes in the general area in a blink of an eye using hand signs or hand movements. Attack List *'Moton ('元に戻す Revert'): ' Hino is able to teleport multiple small objects all at once and make them reappear else where and having them get flung in multiple directions at bullet speed. This allows him to teleport flung bullets, rubble any other small objects around him. An example that proves Hino's mastery with his Devil Fruit ability is that he able to teleport trillions of tiny water droplets from the ocean and uses them to build a large tidal wave and send them flowing in the direction he wishes it go. He uses this method as a quick escape whenever he reaches the edge of the island or when he needs to travel faster and uses it to carry his small craft. *'Tobu ('飛ぶ Fly'):' Hino holds up two fingers and waves them at a certain direction. Anything around him that he wishes is then teleported at that direction. *'Kotowaru ('断る Sever'):' Haki Observation Haki Hino possesses the ability of which allows him to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Having awakened it during his childhood along with his Devil Fruit, it has become one of his most useful ability that he possesses. Over the years much like his other abilities he has been given monstrous training in mastery of this type of Haki and is one of his most experience ability along with his Devil Fruit. His mastery in this type of Haki allows him to see a grand total of 360 drgrees around him with a wide range that is greater then an entire country. Armament Haki Hino possesses the ability of which he uses for offensive and defensive capabilities Weapons Hino carries with him a Tantō which is simply a small Katana wrapped around his shoulder and carries with him on his back. He uses the Tantō when in battle and also uses it to support him when he uses his ability to wave the blade around to teleport a person or object in the direction hes waving it at. He also uses it in conjunction with his depite its small size. As a Stealth Op. agent of the Stealth Corp., Hino carries with him smoke pellets that will release smoke whenever he throws them whether they make contact with a solid object or explodes in mid air. The smoke will then engulf a wide area blocking his opponents view from him allowing him to slip away unnoticed. Hino carries with him a set of different types of 's that he uses during his missions. One of them is a communication snail that he uses to communicate with the Stealth Corp. when he needs to. The Communication Snail uses a brand new type of frequency that is nearly untraceable and therefore is near impossible to be tapped into. People who manage to pick up this frequency is for some reason unable to hear who or what is being said during the conversation and is instead hearing pure static. Many people who tap into this frequency often calls it the Ghost Frequency, only members of the Stealth Corp. Transponder Snail is able to communicate to one another. Another Transponder Snail he carries with him is a Camera Snail used for taking photos of anything that requires taking pictures and storing information. He takes it on his missions and takes pictures information he needs to gather knowledge. Whenever he takes a picture from the photo is instantly transmitted to Stealth Corp. HQ for them to analyze. History Past The Life I Lived Hino was born in a Royal Kingdom somewhere in the and the Kingdom they lived in was ruled by a selfish dictator king who abused his country of all it's wealth, and created a kingdom for the rich and wealthy. Anyone who didn't have enough money to live in this wealthy kingdom would be hunted down and taken away, never to be seen again. It was the kingdom of the . Hino grew up in this kingdom with his two little brothers: Hio and Hinato as poor orphans, however despite being orphans and poor they continued to live in the kingdom for over 8 years, hiding in the street where no one can find them and spend their days stealing from the wealthy citizens with anything they can get their hands on and beating up the Royal Soldiers who were sent after them. Despite their young age they have made quite the reputation throughout the town where to the citizens they were petty criminals who they wish would just disappear, however to the brother they were looking to have some fun as they treat their heists as a game and have fun doing it. They only steal what they'll need to survive and have fun beating up the soldiers who chase after them with Hino beating up the most, however despite this they are still hated by the entire town and are thought of as nothing but vermin. Their continuous heists and constant times they've beaten up the royal guards and stood against the laws of their kingdom. The three brothers have each gotten a bounty on their heads, however because of their age and the level of crimes they committed the number of bounties were as high. Hinato had a bounty of 10'000 who was the youngest of the three brother, Hio had a bounty of 100'000 who was the second youngest and Hino had a bounty of 1'000'000 for being the leader of the three brother due to the fact that he was the oldest and strongest of the three. They were happy with the life the lived for no matter what they were doing they did it together as a family and stuck by each other. Whether it was stealing from the wealthy, beating up the Royal Army or typical eat and run, they did it together and enjoyed every moment of it. However due to their actions and making a name for themselves they have angered the king for constantly breaking his laws and tried to come up with countless plans for taking them out, however they were all in vain as they over come each and every one of them. One day after they stole some food from the wealthy again they were attacked by the Royal Army, however while they were beating them like usual one of them managed to struck a lethal blow onto Hinato with his sword. Worried about his safety the two brothers stopped what they were doing and grabbed Hinato to take him to safety. After they managed to get away Hio was able to patch up Hinato as he cried over his immense pain. Hino tried to cam him down but Hinato interrupted up him hating the life they were living and curing the king and his laws. Not knowing what to say due to Hino and Hio completely agreeing to what he said, Hino told Hinato that he agrees and that they wont have to endure it for long. He went on to say that once they grow up they'll leave the country and join the so that they can work to become strong and overthrow the kings who rule as dictator like the king they were forced to live under all these years so no child will through what they have. These words inspired Hio and Hinato and filled their depressed faces with joy and smiles. With their spirits now lifted they all cheer together with their hearts set on joining the Revolutionaries. The Incident That following week Hino and Hio went out to steal some medicine for Hinatos injury when suddenly they were noticed by the army and was attacked, this time by more forces then they could handle. Overwhelmed by their numbers two brothers were forced to retreat. Meanwhile at the same time the king received a special package delivered to him by his subordinates containing a special that they have long been searching for. The king let out a mischievous grin. As the two brothers were in hiding from the royal army, catching their breath after the one sided battle they just escaped from. Hio began to complain about their king and the island. He then mentioned to Hino that they cant stay on the island any longer due to their hatred for the king and the kingdom he created. Hino sat there quietly not saying a word for he had no way of knowing how to escape the dreadful island without getting noticed. All of a sudden the king announced to the country that they are about to become even more wealthy for they have received the Most Desired Devil Fruit the Binku Binku no Mi and that they are about to sell it to some very important people. This deal will make their kingdom the most wealthiest kingdom in the entire world. After receiving this information the kingdom roared in joy as they all celebrated the amazing news. Bounty Trivia *If you know about me on Fairy Tail Fanon then you'd know anyone that goes by the name of Hino Sontara is instantly an important character to me. *I am debating wither to apply this character for a warlord position or Rander Vladious Category:Pirate Category:Captain